


Discovering One’s Self

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, For the most part, def possibility for angst later, reign - Freeform, world killers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Kara just fell out of the sky due to a new rival, reign. (Look so this was after that episode but before everything else.)Listen, later in the story, things get inaccurate, I’m well aware, but it’s fanfic.





	1. Free Falling

Lena walked out of Catco towards the commotion. She saw Supergirl falling through the air, not stopping. Why wasn’t she stopping? Why wasn’t she hovering or flying back to the fight? Lena watched as the hero slammed into the ground, leaving a Massive crater. The normally invincible girl was lying on the ground, blood pouring from her forehead and mouth. Lena ran over to the Super, leaving James in the dust, she shoved past the civilians and reporters surrounding the Hero. She sunk to her knees next to the Hero and moved a few stray hairs away from the wounds. She leaned down to the Hero’s ear. “You can’t Leave. Kara, I have lost too many people already.” She pressed her forehead to Kara’s, being careful to avoid the bruise around her eye and large gash. “Kara, you aren’t allowed to leave just yet. You have so much more to do in this world.” She whispered as she tears started down her face. Looking down, she saw that there were now little pools of black dots on Kara’s face she hadn’t worn waterproof mascara today either because she hadn’t planned on watching her best friend die. James had joined her at Kara’s side and he was gripping her hand, also crying. Both of their heads perked up when they heard the quiet voice of a little girl nearby “Is she dead?” She didn’t notice the barrage of flashes until it become overwhelming. She didn’t care what the news would say. She was not going to leave her dying best friend because of PR. It wasn’t long before they were surrounded by agents dressed in black with Alex. Lena stayed with Kara, keeping pace with the gurney. And followed into the back of the black van. They eventually arrived in front of a tall building and Lena stayed like she was attached to the gurney at the hip. Alex looked like she was about to say something but Lena shot her a look that read ‘Try and remove me bitch’ She wouldn’t say that out loud because she knew Alex got it and she knew this was definitely not easy for her. They traveled up in an elevator to what seemed like a lab where they started attaching her to machines. Lena just watched, wanting to scream ‘instead of observing, do something!’ but she knew they were doing the best they could. Finally, they seemed to stabilize her. Lena didn’t know the eldest Danvers well, but she felt the best thing to do was to comfort her. Despite her better judgement, she hugged the agent without warning, to her surprise she got hugged very firmly back. Lena felt her shoulder get wet.

Alex was sobbing. “I- I- I don’t know if she is coming back this time.” Alex coughed out.

Lena barely held herself together after hearing the usually very put together agent reveal this terrible news to her. She rubbed Alex’s back soothingly. “Hey, she’ll make it. It’s Kara. She always makes it.” Lena wished she believed the words herself.

All she got in reply was. “You knew?” it was more of a croak than a question.

Lena tried a quiet laugh. “Your sister is terrible at keeping secrets and you guys needed a better disguise. I also started working with her every day. So, yes. I knew.”

Alex nodded into her shoulder. “And you aren’t mad? Do you know how torn up she was about you not knowing? She was so afraid that you would think she didn’t tell you because of your last name.”

Lena shook her head. “I was a little frustrated at first, but I felt that she would tell me when she wanted to, if ever.”

They were both suddenly enveloped in two larger arms, belonging to James. They both smiled gratefully up at him. After a few minutes, their group hug broke and Lena pulled up a chair next to Kara. She grabbed the kryptonian’s hand, which felt softer than it usually was. It felt more human. She rested her eyes on the hero’s face. “Kara. I know you can’t hear me, cause if you could you would be jumping off the balcony to go save people. But, listen. You aren’t allowed to leave yet. You have so many people who care for you. Hell, you have an entire city. But they need you. We all do. You have so many people who love you. I love you and can’t live without you. You are like my yellow sun, but also sometimes my kryptonite. Don’t go to Rao just yet, I know it must be tempting, to see all of your family again, but remember you have a family here too.” She squeezed the hand.

Suddenly Kara Jolted up and started coughing uncontrollably. “Damn, I knew you were good at speeches, but I didn’t know they could raise the dead.”

Lena couldn’t help herself, she flung herself at Kara and hugged her.

Kara patted her back. And let out a light cough. “I may be awake, but I still have a few broken ribs.”


	2. Multiple Personalities Disorder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara seems to have a little more to her than the hopeful hero and the fumbling reporter.

Alex came barreling into the room Housing her sister. “I came because her vitals spiked.” She stopped talking when she saw her sister sitting up on the table. “Kara!” She slowly pried Lena off of the Hero. “Lena, I’m as happy as you, but she is still hurt.” She looked at Kara with loving eyes. “Hey, how are you doing? Did Lena scold you telling you pretending to be a comet is not a good idea, no matter how indestructible you are.”

Kara let out a snort “I’m afraid she has not had a chance, she was busy breaking a few more of my ribs.”

 

* * *

 

Lena winced and looked at both Danvers apologetically. “I’m sorry. I don’t know if you could tell, but I’m a little excited you aren’t dead anymore.

 

* * *

 

Kara let out a laugh and winced at the pain that shot through her sides. “I would be excited if you two came back to life too. So, you should write more speeches and sell them to doctors because they apparently raise the dead.” Kara managed to crack a pained smile at the two women who were clearly a mess a few minutes ago. She lowered her eyebrows trying to remember what happened to get her in this situation. “Um, I hate to ruin this moment, but what happened?”

 

Lena and Alex looked at each other, as if deciding who should talk. Lena opened her mouth first. “I Assume you know more about the situation so you tell her.”

 

Alex nodded quickly in response. She moved her dark brown eyes back to Kara. “Ok, so you burned your coat of arms into the top of Catco to get the other Kryptonian’s attention.

 

Kara winced and looked over at Lena. “Uh, sorry about the roof.”

 

Lena laughed. “Kara, you really think I care about that right now? It will be easier to explain than the elevator situation.

 

Alex punched the CEO. “Lena, let’s leave Kara be on her destructive tendencies right now.” Alex took a deep breath before continuing. “Ok, so the other Kryptonian got the message and met you on top of it and you had the typical monologue and started the fight of the century and eventually she made you solar flare and you got beat up pretty bad and she threw you off a building and obviously you couldn’t fly.”

 

Kara lowered her eyebrows and strained her memory trying to remember her conversation, but nothing was coming back to her. “Clearly.” She poked her side against her better judgement. “Ow. Damn. I forgot how much pain sucks.”

 

Both of the other women let out a small giggle.

 

 

Lena inspected Kara who seemed to be acting more and more normal, despite the fact she was literally dead less than a minute ago. “I would normally be making fun of you for complaining about something we experience every day, but you just died, so I will cut you some slack.

 

The auburn-haired agent pointed at Lena and nodded. “Ditto”

 

Kara let out a labored breath. “Fine. Speaking of things we said, Alex, can I talk to Lena?”

 

* * *

 

Alex inspected her sister. “Uh, yeah. She’s right here.” Alex just about facepalmed at what she said. “Oh, you meant alone. Yeah, sorry.” She strolled out of the room, attempting to escape her embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

Lena locked eyes with the blonde. “What’s up?”

 

Kara started smirking for reasons unknown to Lena. “I’m your Yellow sun and Kryptonite?”

 

Lena felt herself turn a little whiter than she normally was. _Right. She heard all of that._ “Hmmm?” She hummed in question, trying to play off that she didn’t know what Kara was talking about.

 

Kara snorted with her million-watt smile. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, on the spot speech or not, you remember.”

 

Now Lena felt her face grow warm, staying her emotionless business self was out the window. “Yes.”

 

Kara raised her eyebrows, moving her forehead scar with them. “Both? How is that?”

 

Lena knitted her fingers together, a nervous tick she thought she had long since gotten rid of. “Well, you make me stronger in so many ways, and then…”

 

“Then…?” Kara pushed.

 

“You are awfully nosey this evening.” Lena eyed the alien.

 

Kara smiled. “Well I want to understand the life-giving speech completely.”

Lena felt herself nodding. “Fair enough. You are also my Kryptonite because… Look I know you are quite oblivious, but you aren’t this bad. I don’t know if you noticed but occasionally I fall apart when you are near. Professionalism leaves me. Almost every time.”

  

* * *

 

 

Kara nodded in understanding. She could relate more than she could put into words. “Well, that’s ok, right? Because you love me.” She couldn’t help but smile at how faint Lena looked thanks to that comment. “Do me a favor and don’t faint because I don’t have my speed to catch you. I wouldn’t want you hurting yourself.” She turned her head to look at the glass wall and saw her reflection. She really was beat up, there were also unknown dots on her face. “Uh, Lena. What’s on my face? I mean besides the giant scrape and black eye.”

 

Lena blinked a couple of times and pointed at her own face which had two black streams on it. “Oh, just a bit of mascara tears, sorry didn’t wear waterproof mascara.”

 

Kara let out a laugh, being cautious of her ribs. “You said that at my Christmas party. I would say that you should wear it most of the time but that would imply that you would be crying a lot.” She popped her knuckles. “But I won’t let that happen.”

 

Lena laughed too. “While you are right, I should probably wear it more, a good way to prevent this is if you don’t die, thanks.”

 

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Unfortunately, I can promise nothing. But if someone or something makes you cry, they will be flung into space or somewhere similar.

 

 

Lena saw a chance to gain the high ground again. “And why is that, Ms. Danvers?”

 

Kara turned a light shade of red. “Because, I can’t stand it when you cry, especially if it is my fault.”

 

* * *

 

Kara nearly laughed at Lena’s attempt at recovering. There was no coming back from that very emotional speech, even though she Herself was normally a blubbering mess. She cleared her throat, knowing how vulnerable she was about to make herself. “I completely understand the yellow sun and kryptonite thing.”

 

Lena raised her eyebrow. “Oh, is that so? Is it Mike or whoever that was?”

 

Kara snorted. “I’m oblivious? It was never that man baby. I can’t believe I ever dated him and I’m also disappointed how torn up I was lately.”

 

“Really?” Lena’s voice was laced with surprise.

 

Kara let her eyes inspect Lena, eventually locking eyes with the brunette. “it’s you for me too.”

 

* * *

 

Lena actually took a step back, she was so surprised. “Really?”

 

“No. I just said that for no reason. Seriously Lena.” Kara’s eyes inspected her once more, making her want to squirm in place.

 

Alex strolled in. Normally, Lena would’ve wanted to continue talking, but she has never been more thankful for the agent’s ability to interrupt things.

 

“You two done?”

 

Kara looked ready to say something, but before she could, Lena turned to the agent and nodded trying to communicate with her eyes. _Help Me, Kara can actually speak and I can_ _’_ _t deal right now._

 

 

Alex could tell they weren’t done talking, but Lena clearly wanted an easy out. It would appear Kara can actually speak today, and Alex knew that when Kara wasn’t a stuttering mess, she was actually pretty smooth and good with words. Alex let a smirk pass over her face and left the room “Okay I’ll come back.

 

* * *

 

Lena wanted to run after Alex _No! You are evil!_

 

 

She turned back to the suddenly understandable Kara Danvers/Supergirl _Wait was it because she is Supergirl right now that she can talk?_

 

“So _Supergirl_ ” She decided to use it to her advantage. “You seemed to hear most of my speech, what else did you hear? Cause there were certainly more people than just me talking to you.”

 

Kara nodded sincerely. “Yes, I heard Winn, Alex, James, and J’onn.

 

Lena was a bit surprised by the coherent and straightforward answer.

 

 

* * *

 

Kara narrowed her eyes. “You seem surprised that I can speak.”

 

Lena nodded. “Well normally you can’t, sometimes even as Supergirl.

 

Kara understood where she was coming from. “I can try to go back to that, but…”

 

Lena raised an eyebrow. “But…?”

 

“I’m not the only one who plays a part in that. I guess I have to feel on the low ground. Maybe. I don’t know exactly.” That was a lie. She was drawing power from the thought of being Kara Zor-el. The rightful leader of Krypton.

 

Lena did her suspicious stare that would make anyone shrink. “Kara, are you lying to me?”

 

Kara finally lost it. “What? Uh- no. Why would I lie?”

 

“I ask myself the same question sometimes.”

 

Kara lowered her eyebrows into a determined look. “you won’t break me. Not today, Lena.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smirked. “is that so?”

 

Kara let a smile that could only be described as wicked crossed her face. “Nope. Not today, _Darling_.”

 

Lena didn’t even know Kara was capable of making such a face. Now She was slightly frightened, not physically, just Kara wasn’t her normal self.

 

There was a mischievous glint in Kara’s eyes. “Silent now? I am slightly surprised. You shouldn’t spill all of your secrets in your life speech. No worries, I might end up spilling my secrets. Possibly if there are donuts involved. I have a feeling you are going to say ‘That sounds an awful lot like a date Ms. Danvers.’”

 

_Damn, she was right_. Lena turned red and Kara smiled

Victoriously.

 

“It can be if you want it to be, Ms. Luthor.” Kara smiled

another mischievous smile.

 

Lena was still in awe at Kara’s change in attitude. “What

happened when you became a comet?”

 

“Well I was a falling star, so I became brighter or hotter.

Which one?

 

Lena was in awe at that comment. “Well, you are a bit beat up,

but you were always…” Lena didn’t dare finish that. “But I will

admit you are definitely brighter.

 

Kara pouted. “But I’m not hotter?”

 

Lena smiled. “Now, I never said that”

 

Kara smiled her normal smile again, making Lena Relax. “So, I

am?”

 

“Sure, whatever you think.” Lena replied.

 

“I think you like my normal stuttering self.”

 

“Are you sure you can’t read minds now?”

 

“Im pretty sure I can’t, you just somehow got easier to read,

you really are that happy to see me again?”

 

Lena lightly punched the Kryptonian. “Of course, I am you dork.”

 

“I missed this when I was dead.”

 

“How conscious were you when you were dead.”

 

“enough, I just couldn’t move or do anything. All I know is

was heading towards my family My dead one, I wanted to come back

to this one, I promise.”

 

“I trust you with everything, and you know that, Hero or not.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kara added her outshining the sun

smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex walked back in and looked between her sister and Lena. She

focused on her sister “Oh good, you fixed Lena.”

 

Lena let out what could only be described as a squeak of

protest.

 

“you clearly were more Kara Zor-el than Kara Danvers or

Supergirl. Was it because before the fight I told you to be more

alien?

 

Kara shrugged. “Maybe. But I was definitely more Zor-el than

Danvers today”

 

Alex couldn’t help but smile “Welcome back.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not part of this at all, am I?” Lena asked with

much confusion

 

Alex looked at her sister with amusement. “You broke her and you

weren’t even talking about Alien stuff?”

 

“I was not broken!” Lena protested.

 

Alex turned to face the other woman. “Your face begged to differ

the last time I was here.

 

“I don’t break, ok?”

 

Kara laughed. “You freeze?”

 

“I Suppose.” Lena agreed.

 

Alex suppressed a laugh.

 

“I think I broke her again.”

 

Alex turned to face the CEO and Kara was right. “Lena!” Alex

tried to snap the brunette out of her trance.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena heard Alex calling her name, but she was stuck staring at

Kara.

 

“Lena” This time it was Kara.

 

She shook her head. “What?”

 

“good. You fixed her again.”

 

Lena shot a glare at the agent. “I’ll say it again, I’m not

Broken.” Except she was.

 

Alex was staring at her. “Lena, you are aware that I am a highly

trained agent that can tell if someone is lying, right?”

 

Lena swatted a hand at Alex in dismissal. “Whatever.”

 

Kara snorted. “Ladies and gentlemen, the CEO of Catco and L-

Corp.”

 

Alex Laughed Along. “So, graceful” Alex Added.

 

Lena pointed at Kara. “Yeah and also your boss.”

 

Kara let another mischievous grin pass over face. “In more ways

than one.” Lena turned beet red at that comment.

 

Alex plugged her ears. “Ugh, gross, I so didn’t need to hear

That, seems like Zor-el is back. Look what you’ve done Lena. I’m

gonna Leave before I’m scarred for life. Alex practically ran

out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara let out what could be described as an evil giggle. “I’m sorry, my personalities seem to be very bi-polar today. I blame my fall. Hopefully tomorrow I won’t look like I was in a bar fight. I have a job, but my boss happens to be very lenient, right?” Kara batted her eyelashes at Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I still have more written, but I'm not sure how to split it up yet. I know it gets a bit random, but I felt the need to have a teasing Kara, rather than just a confused and stuttering one. Hope you liked it!
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Idk what I’m doing.
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or Don’t.  
> That’s Cool Too.


End file.
